Without The Love
by liveforsemi
Summary: Quem sabe as coisas ficariam melhores um dia, quando eu deixasse de ser menos louca.


**Só uma coisa boba pra aliviar o que eu to sentindo. Ta horrível. Bleh.**

xxx-xxx

_-Selena, está me ouvindo?_ _–_ Perguntei mais uma vez, tentando fazer a morena prestar atenção em mim.

_-Aham, aham. Espere amiga. Taylor, Taylor, olha que cara gato! – _Selena falou cutucando o braço de Taylor que estava ao seu lado e as duas começaram a dar gritinhos histéricos ao ver o garoto bonito passar, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

Suspirei e mais uma vez desisti de tentar fazer Selena prestar atenção em mim. Meus assuntos quase nunca eram importantes para a mesma, quanto mais para Taylor, que desde que havia se aproximado mais de Selena, me jogava pra escanteio. As duas tinham os mesmos gostos, os mesmos assuntos e uma coisa ótima em comum: eram héteros. Daquelas que não pode ver um garoto bonito passar na rua e tem que comentar, tem que fazer algum tipo de pequeno escândalo. Eu não era esse tipo de garota, aliás, não devo ter mencionado que sou lésbica. Garotos não me agradavam e eram poucos e raros os que me chamava atenção, mas mesmo quando chamava, eu preferia não fazer todo aquele auê que elas faziam. Nunca reclamei porque de fato nunca me incomodou, mas começou a incomodar a partir do momento que elas atrapalhavam qualquer assunto pra poder falar de homem, ou me jogavam pra escanteio e só falavam desse assunto no qual eu não conseguia me encaixar. Eu até tentava, mas o assunto acabava me enjoando e eu ficava quieta apenas observando.

Sempre amei Selena e Taylor, significavam o mundo pra mim, ainda mais Selena, da qual eu era apaixonada. Obviamente ela nunca correspondeu o sentimento e nunca iria ou irá corresponder, totalmente fora de cogitação, mas mesmo assim eu não me afastava porque o amor que eu sentia sempre foi maior que tudo. Taylor tentava pelo menos me entender nesse aspecto, mas eu duvidava muito de que ela abriria mão de suas conversas com Selena pra me ver ao lado da mesma.

Olhando de certa forma para a situação, pode até parecer que eu fazia drama em relação a tudo, e me chateava com poucas coisas, mas o problema era que cada pouca coisa ia acumulando e chega uma hora em que os ciúmes falavam mais alto. Eu havia apresentado Taylor para Selena, as duas nunca foram tão amigas quanto são hoje e para mim estava ótimo eu sendo a melhor amiga das duas, mas quando elas se tornaram melhores amigas, comecei a me incomodar porque Selena contava coisas para Taylor que não contava para mim e vice-versa.

_- Demi vamos embora. _– A loira me chamou, despertando-me dos pensamentos.

_- Pode ir com a Selena, vou sozinha... Preciso passar em um lugar antes. _– Disse, sem expressão alguma. Não estava no clima de ir embora com Taylor depois da forma que ela vinha me deixando de lado para ficar com Selena. Por mim que elas virassem melhores amigas e esquecessem da minha existência.

_- Tudo bem. Tchau._ – A loira disse sem se importar, me deu um beijo rápido no rosto e se virou para ir embora com Selena que não se importou em se despedir. Sorri falsa desacreditando na cena que via.

Peguei qualquer ônibus que me deixasse em casa e fui o caminho inteiro tentando não chorar. Coloquei músicas alegres no celular para me tirar daquele estado triste mas nem aquilo estava ajudando. Suspirei aliviada assim que finalmente cheguei em casa.

_- Oi, filha. Como foi a aula? _– Minha mãe perguntou assim que entrei no apartamento.

_- Normal como sempre. _– Disse mal humorada jogando a mochila em qualquer canto e indo para meu quarto. Minha mãe sabia que eu não estava muito boa nos últimos dias e respeitou meu espaço, para minha sorte.

Joguei-me em minha cama desatando a chorar. Ás vezes eu parava e tentava pensar no que estava acontecendo comigo, era como se a antiga pessoa que eu era, depressiva, sensível, insegura, estivesse voltando aos poucos, e enquanto ela voltava mais eu afastava as pessoas de mim. Não importa o quão triste eu esteja me sentindo, eu sabia que ninguém se importava, sabia que Taylor e Selena sempre estariam juntas e nunca machucariam uma a outra como eu fazia com elas, e eu me culpava por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Aquelas vozes na minha cabeça voltaram a me perturbar, dizendo coisas do tipo "você não vale nada", "você é gorda, ninguém nunca vai gostar de você", e eu não conseguia deixar de acreditar nelas.

Levantei-me, fui até o banheiro e olhei meu rosto vermelho.

_- Eu tenho vergonha de você._ – Disse para mim mesma olhando fixamente para meu corpo e meu rosto. Sem hesitar peguei a escova de dente no balcão de vidro, me ajoelhei diante ao vaso e forcei o vômito. Meu estômago estava tão vazio que tudo o que eu vomitava era sangue e sangue após sangue até cansar. Pronto. Sentia-me bem melhor.

Continuei ali, me encostei-se à parede e olhei para o lugar onde eu escondia _aquilo_. Peguei o objeto nas mãos, olhei para meu pulso que estava livre das marcas a algum tempo, e em um ato insano fiz o primeiro corte. Depois do primeiro vieram outros um atrás do outro, cada vez mais fundos, deixando o sangue pingar no chão. As vozes na minha cabeça diziam que eu merecia aquilo. Elas diziam que eu merecia a morte, que ninguém sentiria minha falta, que ninguém notaria minha ausência. As vozes ficavam mais altas e os cortes eram praticamente automáticos, minha pele estava acostumada, meu corpo aceitava a dor de bom grado, era um alívio.

_- O que está fazendo? Demi, pare, pare! _– Ouvi a voz de Miley. Levantei os olhos para a porta e a mesma estava parada em pé, o que não durou muito tempo pois a mesma em segundos já estava tomando a lâmina de minhas mãos e enfiando meus pulsos em baixo da água corrente.

_- Eu... Eu esqueci de trancar a porta. _– Disse sem emoção na voz. Estava sem vontade alguma de me importar com aquilo.

_- Foi sua mãe quem me deixou entrar. Demi! Por que está fazendo isso? Por que de novo? Você prometeu a mim que iria para. Prometeu a Selena e a Taylor. É por causa de Selena, não é? O que ela fez?_ – Miley dizia desesperada tampando os cortes em meu pulso com um pano.

_- Não foi por causa de Selena. Foi por mim. Por tudo. Eu não quero te decepcionar, mas eu sou um caso perdido. Deixa-me em paz. _– Bufei ficando irritada.

_- Está louca? Eu nunca vou deixar você. Você pode não acreditar mas é importante para mim e para as meninas. Por favor, Demi, não faça isso de novo, por favor._ – Miley dizia em meio a choro que começara. Ela era tão sensível.

_- Palavras e mais palavras, estou cansada disso, cansada de querer acreditar que se importam quando não demonstram. Desculpa Miley, mas é assim que eu me sinto. Sinto como se me jogassem pro escanteio, sinto que quando preciso nunca as tenho, só sirvo como um status de melhor amiga. Sempre vão preferir uma as outras a mim._ – Disse com a voz trêmula.

_- Você sabe que não é verdade. Isso só está em sua cabeça. Esse ciúme está te deixando doente._ – Ela disse agora se sentando na cama e enxugando as próprias lágrimas.

_- Não são ciúmes, É só que quando eu estou carente, precisando de uma amiga, parece que ninguém percebe e ninguém se importa, mas quando vocês estão precisando de um abraço, de carinho, sempre estou aqui para vocês e creio eu que nunca deixei faltar. Eu sei lá Miley, ás vezes eu só preciso de um pouco mais de atenção._

_- Não precisa dessa confusão toda por atenção. _– Ela me puxou para me sentar ao seu lado e pousei a cabeça em seu ombro. _– Se você quer atenção, diga, lute por isso, chame atenção, mas não desta forma... Não brigando, não machucando a si própria porque não vale a pena. _– Ela alisou meus pulsos. _– Agora deite-se e descanse, mais tarde as coisas estarão melhores. _

Aconcheguei-me no colo de Miley e a mesma alisou meu cabelo até que eu dormisse. Quem sabe as coisas ficariam melhores um dia, quando eu deixasse de ser menos louca.


End file.
